Brothers
by dragonrider2345
Summary: When Hal discovers the shocking fact that he has a half-brother in Araluen, he and his brother band decide to travel in search of this new-found family member.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**** everybody! Dragonrider2345 here again, with another story, although this one is a crossover, so things will be different! So, I was reading the last Brother Band book, and the idea totally came to me. What if Hal was Will's older half-brother? What if his mother had move to Araluen over the years, and then there was Will? How would that affect Hal, and his brother band? How would that affect Will and his friends? This will take place after the last Brother Band book, and before the 12****th**** Ranger's apprentice book. Also, Hal's mother is dead, just to make the story move along. It just helps with the plot, and all. Anyways, thanks for viewing, and I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks again!**

**Please review/follow/fav! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, or the Brother band Chronicles. This is merely for entertainment, and the respective owner is John Flanagan. **

**Chapter one:**

Hal looked up at the gloomy sky as he shuffled his way across the shores of Hallasholm, pulling his fur-coat tighter around him to protect him from the harsh winds. Beside him, Stig stumbled along, large feet tripping in the sand. The two friends were on their way to meet with the other members of their Brother band. Thorn had said he had something to discuss with them.

"Sure is a cold day to meet." Stig observed as he gaze along the coast, his eyes resting on The Heron, their Brother Band ship. The large sails rippled violently in the wind, and the waves crashed merciless against the rocks.

Hal nodded in agreement; it was afterall not the ideal meeting place for the young warriors. In a house with a roasting fire and Lamb would have been a better choice, but it had not been his choice. By the way Thorn had told them, it was something to be discussed in private.

His careful eyes scanned the surrounding, and his gaze met the sight of his fellow Brother Band brothers up ahead, chattering quietly, while scanning the clearing for the sight of their leader. Ulf –or Wulf, he couldn't tell-waved to him, beckoning him over.

A smile crossed his face, and he broke into a jog, Stig following him on his heels. The two reached their friends in no time, and smiles broke onto each of their faces. They were all more than happy to get the meeting over with, and go home to warm houses, and cooked food.

Thorn clapped Hal in his back, hard. Hal stumbled forward, and Thorn laughed merrily. Lydia smiled at him, and gave him a hug, while the others smiled, and shook hands.

"Alright, let's get this moving along," Hal declared, and turned to Thorn, who raised an eyebrow. "There was something you wanted to tell us, Thorn?"

"Yes, let's move this along," Edvin spoke up, clutching his arms. "I have choirs still to do, and I should hope not to do them all night long."

Thorn sent the boy a glare, and cuffed him upside the head. Edvin yelped, and clutched his head, taking a few steps away from the warrior. Thorn turned back to Hal.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have something I wanted to tell you. Mainly Hal, since it concerns him, and only him, mind you."

Jesper looked up from where he was examining a silver bracelet, probably pick-pocketed from someone. Confusion glittered in his eyes, as he turned to where Thorn stood.

"I mean no disrespect, but shouldn't you tell Hal alone? If it only concerns him, why do we need to be here?" He asked curiously, his voice holding no sarcasm, or disrespect.

Thorn turned to the boy. "You'll find out soon enough, Jesper." He turned to Hal, and cleared his throat. "Hal, I believe I have found more family of yours."

Hal looked up in excitement, and confusion. "You have?" He asked, excitement lingering in his voice. It had been a few years since his mother had died in Araluen. "Who is it?"

The others clapped him on the back, and congratulated him on his new discovery. But when Hal looked into Thorn's eyes, he knew something was up. He had seen that look on his face many times during the dawn before battles, and when they were in trouble.

It meant no good.

"That's great!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah, congrats, bro." Wulf added. Ulf frowned at him.

"I was going to say that!" Ulf argued.

"No, you weren't." Wulf retorted.

Ingvar frowned at the two of them, and they immediately shut up. Stefan was busy clapping him on the back, same as Stig. They were all excited on this discovery, because they knew what it meant to their Skirl. Thorn cleared his throat, and they all took a step away from Hal.

"There's one slight problem," Thorn told the young boy apologetically. "He's not Skandian, and he's your step-brother."

There was a moment of silence as they all took in his words, confusion and puzzlement lingering in their eyes as they stared at him, except Hal. He knew what the words meant.

"What do you mean Step-brother,"Edvin asked, "and not Skandian? Surely he must be Skandian, and you're simply confused."

Hal shook his head. "No, Edvin. Remember I'm half Araluen? He must be Araluen."

Stig sent his best friend an encouraging smile. "That's cool! You have a brother? I wonder what he's like. Maybe as awesome as you?"

"Thanks, Stig." Hal told him. "So, what did you find out about him?"

"He's actually a legend here," Thorn told Hal. "He's one of the rangers that helped save Skandia from the Temujai when they invaded. Had it not been for him and his master, we would have all perished."

Hal thought back to the legends he had often heard from warriors telling their tales, and recalling a story about the Temujai, and their invasion. It had been the help of two slaves, a ranger, and a knight from Araluen who had saved them. He assumed that one of the slaves had been one of the rangers, maybe even his step-brother.

"That's why you called everyone here," he guessed. "You want us to pay a visit to him, right? That must be the reason."

Stig nodded thoughtfully. "That must be the reason," he mused. "There's no other reason to call us all on personal business."

Thorn regarded the muscular boy appraisingly. "Yes, that's exactly why. Hal, I think it's time to visit you half-brother, and closest relative you have."

Hooves clip-clopped along the dirt path as steam in the crisp, cold morning as a horse breathed. The path went along a mountain side, and the cloaked figure atop the creature pulled the horse to a halt with the reins, gazing his shadowed eyes around his surrounding, before continuing on.

"C'mon, Tug." The young voice whispered to the horse, who nickered in response. "There must be signs somewhere of the outcasts. Any sign, boy?"

The shaggy pony shook his mane, and twisted his neck to gaze scolding at his rider. _Really?_ His eyes told him. _You know I would have told you sooner if I did._

The boy sighed; of course he knew his beloved friend would have said something sooner; he always did. "You're right, Tug. I know you would have told me."

The pony snorted, and continued along the path, enjoying the bask of the upcoming sunlight, a relief from the cold night they had travelled. They couldn't afford to lose the trail of the outcasts who had raided a nearby village. There was at least four, from the tracks he had seen earlier; they had a great technique at hiding their tracks.

Suddenly, he spotted something along the road, causing him to pull Tug to a halt. He leaped off the trusted pony, and dashed over to the footprint.

"Fresh," he muttered quietly to himself. "They must be along further down the road." He turned back to his shaggy pony, and pulled himself up, urging him to go on along the path. Tug obeyed, trotting down the path at a careful, and quiet pace.

Suddenly, Tug skidded to a halt, ears pricked up in, and eyes staring forward. Will immediately took the hint, and gracefully slipped off his horse, sneaking along the path, hidden among the shadows as he wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Tug trotted over, and hide from the path, Will knowing his horse would stay put.

Further along the road, flames licked the sky, and smoke drifted into the night as figures laughed in the shadows. Will snuck silently along until he crouched hidden in the shadows behind the undergrowth. He peeked out, and noted that there was only five men, along with five horses tethered to trees. Bags of valuable items laid around, and Will took notice that the only thing not stolen were the men themselves.

"That was too easy!" One man laughed, chugging down a glass of beer. He laughed drunkenly, and so did all of the others.

"Way more fun than hard," another agreed. "That was totally worth it. Best beer I've tasted in a while, men, so drink up! We've got plenty to share."

The first man laughed again as the man next to him passed out, slumping down to the harden, and frost-covered ground. The remaining men laughed again.

Will wrinkled his nose in disgust; there was nothing grosser than seeing dirty, thieves of men drunken, and filthy. The horses behind them neighed nervously.

Standing up slowly, Will remained with his knees bent for better coverage, and raced silently over to the horses. They began to rear at the sight of the dangerous new-comer, and he raised a finger to his lips, trying to calm them. He placed a hand on one of the horse's muzzle.

"Oh, quiet o'er there," one of the men called, and Will hastily removed his hand, praying he was not seen. After a few minutes of no one coming over, he raised his knife, and wasted no time cutting the ropes. He released them, knowing Tug would round them up while he caught the men.

He slowly crept his way towards the men, and slowly drew an arrow, carefully aligning it to the string of the bow. He drew it back, and brought it close to his face to get better aim. He closed one eye, and released the bow.

A soft thump echoed as the arrow collided into the tree, taking one of the men's sleeves as it went, pinning the panicked man. Another soft thump followed cue as another arrow lodged itself into the man's other arm sleeve. The remaining three men whipped around, trying to locate where the arrows had been coming from. Luckily for Will, he had moved his location, advancing from behind another man.

The man he was behind let out a strangled call as an impact caused him to lunge forward, falling to the ground. He turned to see an arrow ripped through his coat, caught snug in the ground. The force of the impact made his eyes widen as he realized the situation he was in.

Will smirked slightly under his cloak's hood, and raced silently to face the other men. He quickly lined an arrow to the bow, and drew it back, enjoying the sound of the arrow whizzing by, released by the snapping of the string against the bow.

Before the other two men could react, they found themselves pinned, and they soon struggled, although it was hopeless. Will stood up, revealing himself. The other men's eyes widen in horror.

"We're sorry!" One wailed. "We'll return the items, please let us go!"

Will smirked. "Sorry, gentlemen. The people from the village are nearly here. I suggest you refrain from moving to much; you never know what's lurking around here."

The men began to struggle even more, and a few whimpers were heard. Will knew that had been a lie; the most dangerous thing out here was a fox, and with all the noise they were making would only cause the foxes to run away.

He walked away, and hopped aboard Tug, trotting down the path once again.

He soon came in sight of a small sea-shore town named Huglur. The town was small, and not many lingered around at the sight of the upcoming storm. Will figured that he should probably find a place to stay before it did strike, and he was caught in the middle of nowhere.

He nudged Tug to a small little cavern that had the words: Welcome to Tare's Motel carved into a sign that hung from the roof. Will tied Tug to a little post, and walked inside to order a room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two! Again, I hope whoever reads enjoys! **

**Bubblystream: Thanks, that means a lot to me! I'm glad to know you're interested;). Thanks! Yes, Tug definitely was harder to write about. **

**Orleakingslea: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! The original story is multiple chapters long, and I intend to keep writing!**

**Bright Eye Illusionists: I'm glad you think it has potential! That means a lot! I have Will and Hal meet soon . . . not telling you when, though . Yes, I tried to do that, but forgot to save before publishing the story :p. Sorry! **

**Mysisterssister: Yeah, I plan on finishing this story soon! I won't tell you how many chapters, only that its not a lot. So, yeah, sorry. I'm glad you like it so far, though!**

**Thestorystalker: thanks for the criticism! I'm sorry you didn't like it, I really didn't like it as well. I'll change that in future chapters, though! Thanks again! **

**Guest1: Thanks a lot! That means a lot to me! Glad you like it so far, and I'm glad you think its one of the bests so far! For rangers apprentice/brotherhood chronicles crossover! There should be the official meeting in the next chapter! Thanks again!  
**

**Rangerpowerz: Thanks! I'm definitely motivated to update! I'll update this weekend(hopefully), so stick around! **

**Guest2: LOL, I will!**

**Anyways, here's chapter two:**

Hal looked around at the abandoned port of Araluen, his mood deepening. To make things worse, being cramped on the Heron had not helped things, especially for weeks. The fog was beginning to thicken, and he was worried that he may not make it to find his brother, who he didn't even know the name of.

He had Stig tie the boat to the dock, and he and the other of his brother band followed him as he began his journey into Araluen, a foreign country to him.

Thorn looked around thoughtfully. "Aye, I don't recognize this place, although there must be some sort of folk around here, perhaps a small town?"

Hal took in his surroundings, although there wasn't much to see. The fog had seemingly covered everything in a thick blanket of icy grey, the sky darkening. In fact, he couldn't see anything five feet in front of him, which made him panic for a second. An enemy could see him, and he would have no idea that he was coming.

He pushed the thought aside, and squinted. To his left, a little light stood in the distance. It began to grow gradually larger, as though it were coming closer. He nudged Thorn, who nodded, beckoning for the others to stay aboard the ship.

"Who goes 'here?" A voice called out into the darkness. It was old, and warily. Hal looked at Thorn before answering.

"My name's Hal!" He responded. "We're from Skandia; we're seeking a ranger!" 

"Ranger?" He responded, confused. "Whatsa want wi' a ranger, 'oy?"

Hal swallowed nervously. "Never mind that, we're looking for a ranger who may have passed by recently. We wish to speak to him."

The man hobbled down towards the group of Skandians, grinning at them as he approached the group. He wasn't someone they should fear; he was older, hunched over with age, and his black hair had strips of grey in them. His bright blue eyes held a sense of wisdom, and humor in them.

"Aye, yes, Ranger Will passed long through 'ere shortly after ye youngsters showed up. In a hurry, too, I reckon. Barely 'ad time for a 'rink!"

Thorn spoke up. "Which way did he pass?"

The old man looked at them curiously, before shrugging. "Skandians, eh? Hmm, haven't seen the lot of you in a while. Still sailing the seas, I's suppose?"

Thorn nodded, grinning. "That's what we do! But, you haven't answered my question yet. We're in a hurry."

Hal knew the old man was avoiding the questions, and the closer Hal peered into the sea of blue orbs, the more he became sure that the old man didn't want them to know. He didn't blame him; rangers were secretive folk, and often wanted by thieves, rogues, and outcasts. At least, that's what Thorn had told him. On the sail towards here, he had asked many questions, since he hadn't known much about the group of hooded figures.

"Aye, yes, your question." The old man scrutinized his eyes at the lot, and Hal shivered under the intense glare. "What's it your business, eh?"

Stig stood up to stand should-to-shoulder with Hal. "It's our own business, sir, but I assure you we mean no harms to him, or the people."

He received one more glare before the old man lightened up. "Alright, I suppose I ought to tell 'ou. He was headed up yonder towards the North, I believe. Tracking a 'roup of outcasts, I believe. That's all, though. Don't want to get in trouble with the king, hmm?"

Hal nodded. "Thank you. We'll be leaving soon; take care!"

"You too, youngsters." The old man laughed, before heading back towards the lights that had illuminated the darkness. Hal could only assume a small town of some sorts was there.

"We need to leave," Hal told the group, stretching his stiff muscles. He gazed around, and noted that the fog was beginning to lift. That was a good sign, he thought. That way they'll at least have a sense of direction. Plus, scrounging the foreign land would need all resources available to them.

Thorn nodded in approval, and grabbed his axe, swinging it over his shoulder, and began walking off, leaving the others behind. Hal and Stig shared amused glances before following, the boys behind them following like a herd of elephants.

"Quiet," Hal told them, before jogging to catch up to the oldest member of the band. He quickly caught up, due to Thorn stopping to scrutinize his eyes up at the sky.

"Nights coming," he warned. "We best set up camp for the night; Araluen is lurking with all sorts of foreign animals. Never know whats out there."

Hal nodded, before gesturing to Stefan, Ulf, and Wulf. The three boys walked towards their skirl, confused as to why they were stopping.

"Why are we stopping?" Url asked. Wulf smacked him upside the head, causing the other boy to give him a knuckle-sandwich. "What was that for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"

"I did not!"

"Can't you tell it's getting late out, Idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot," Url argued back, glaring and narrowing his eyes.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Url, Wulf, stop." Hal commanded, and immediately the two boys silenced, stood up straight, and faced their skirl, waiting for his next words. "I need you three to set up camp. We're going to have Thorn and Stig gather branches while Edvin cooks."

The three set off, and Hal turned back towards Thorn, Lydia, and Stig, who were standing with arms full of sticks, branches, and anything else they could find to help start a fire. Lydia had her hands full with herbs and other stuff Edvin was going to put into the food.

"Good job," Hal told his friends as they walked by. He followed them, and sat down around the make-shift campfire that they were currently attempting to light. When flames began to spark up, they all sat down, and began to tell jokes, adding a sense humor to the tense brotherhood.

The fumes of smoke fluttered up to the darken sky, illuminating a cloud of grayness against the black outline. They ate the tender meat of the beast that Thorn had gladly got for them.

As the friends laughed, and ate, a figure stood crouched in the undergrowth, hidden by the mixture of colors on his cloak. He frowned beneath the shadow the hood provided, which was pulled low over his head. His hands clenched the bow tightly, knuckles white with pressure.

_Skandians, _he observed, musing over the thought. _Wonder what they're up to? Maybe here trade? _But that didn't seem to make sense; the only items they carried was the fierce weapons he knew had been made with care.

_Perhaps they need to speak to the king, and are simply lost._

The thought flashed across his mind as he thought over the possibility. It made the most sense; after all, they didn't seem to know where they were going. He decided it was now or never to introduce.

He stood up, and cleared his throat. Immediately, the heads snapped towards him, eyes narrowed at the sudden sound. They stood up, weapons ready and tense. He dropped the bow, and held up his hands.

"My name is Will Treaty, ranger to the king."


End file.
